The Hidden Notebook
by Miss.Kick.Ass
Summary: Harry meets a muggle girl over summer break. He falls in love wit her, putting her in danger. To keep her safe, he obliviates her memories. But he does not know she's kept a journal detailing her every encounter with the magical world.


I woke in the morning to the dazzling sunlight pouring though the window curtains. My head felt as if someone had picked me up and shook me hard enough to make all the contents inside me break. I tried to get up and heard a loud thump on the wood floor. When I took a look at it, it was my battered old diary. Pages were falling out and the cover had holes in it. I slowly picked it up and looked at it. At the bottom of the cover there was a small little note that read "Remember".

Remember? I don't remember anything that happened these past few months….it is as if something--or someone erased my memories. I traced the letters on the notebook. Did I want to remember the last six months? They were meant to be forgotten, weren't they? Curiosity got the best of me. With a deep breath, I opened the notebook.

_December the 23__rd_

He's going to erase my memory tomorrow. I won't let him! I won't! But just incase, I have written this journal as a keep sake for all my memories. He may think he's doing me a favor by erasing the past months but the truth is I can't live without them. They're the only thing that will keep me from falling into myself. He doesn't know I have this journal, and I'm not going to tell him. But if I am reading this now, my memories are probably all gone. So, to myself a warning, think about this before you read it. If you have and the answer is still yes. Then lets dive into the past, when we first met him, Harry Potter.

_July 30__th_

It started out as an innocent and peaceful day. I went to the park with Meg, it must have been scorching hot because she decided to go home right in the middle of the walk, leaving me to go to the park on my own.

I had arrived there when the winds picked up. There were only a few children playing on the squeaky marry-go-round. I sighed and decided to go to my favorite thing at the park. The swings. That's when I first saw him. He wasn't very impressive, skinny, quite, large glasses, and untamed hair flying in the wind. I took the swing next to him without saying a word. He seemed to tense at the sudden intrusion. I paid no attention to him at the time as I kicked my feet off the ground and swung up into the air.

At the other end of the park I could see Dudley, a pudgy bully with a group of kids surrounding him. He seemed to be heading our way. I never liked him and my face twisted in disgust as he came closer. The boy next to me seemed to notice it, which oddly seemed to calm him. Dudley and his gang came closer and their laughing got progressively louder.

"Hey Big D! Beat up another ten year old?" he asked casually.

"This one deserved it," droned Dudley. The group of kids around him said a unison Yeah.

"Five against one, very brave," said the boy on the swing. He must have had a death wish or something. I began to slow myself on the swing and stare at them.

"You're one to talk, moaning in your sleep every night at least I'm not afraid of my pillow," the boys around Dudley laughed, " 'Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" the boys feel into an even more hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" the boy on the swing said softly.

"'He's going to kill me, mum!'," imitated Dudley, "Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead? Is she dead, Potter?"

Something inside the boy must have broke because he sprung out from the swing and headed straight at Dudley. I sprung up at the same time and got in between them. They tried to shove their way through me to get to each other.

"Enough, boys. Just stop it!" I hissed and pushed them away.

"What's this? You have your girlfriend fight for you?" laughed Dudley.

"I'm not his girlfriend and your one to speak. Get the hell out of here, Dudley, before I tell your mother about that little incident at the Headmaster's house. I'm sure she wouldn't think to fondly of you after that," I hissed at him. He stood there for a moment with a stupid look on his face. Then comprehension seemed to fall over him like a blanket of fog on a rainy day.

"Come on, boys. We have nothing to do with these scum," Dudley turned on his heel and left the park. The boy that had previously been on the swing was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

"Let's go for a walk?" I suggested and began to go forward towards the hiking path through the forest. He said nothing but followed me. I knew nothing about him or his past. We walked down the dusty road in silence. His breathing calmed and he was less tense now.

"I'm Helen Samuels, by the way. I don't think I caught your name…."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. His teeth seemed to grind against each other as if he was expecting a catastrophic reaction. I could see the relief in his face when I did nothing. I had never heard his name before, there was nothing to be shocked of.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" I asked him.

"Actually, I am. I've lived here for most of my life," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I haven't seen you in school," I noted.

"I go to a boarding school," he answered.

"What? Your dad doesn't love you enough to send you to public school or are you just special?" I jokingly questioned. He stopped in place, his face in a frown. I must have said something, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything to offend you. I just thought since Dudley said your mum was gone that-"

"Don't worry about it," he said, noticing it was just an honest mistake.

"What happened to them, if you don't mind telling me?" I asked. I didn't want to push it. He seemed to be thinking his answer over very carefully.

"They were murdered…..in a car crash," he sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I wish there was something I could do," I mumbled.

"There isn't," he said sharply. I sighed and dropped the subject.

"Let's continue on our way then….." I began to walk away from the trail. He didn't say anything until he noticed the road was not paved but dirt.

"We're off the trail….." He finally noted.

"I know, there's a beautiful creek around here. I want to show it to you," I told him. He said nothing but followed me. Eventually, we got to the creek by dusk. It was lovely to see the fireflies there and to spend some time with my new friend. He never said much that night, and I didn't mind. He'd open up soon enough.

_July 31__st_

Harry and I agreed to meet each other by the trail each day. Today, was special. It was his birthday. He hadn't told me and I was upset with him.

"Now, I have to plan everything the last minute!" I scolded him. I had to rack my brain for ideas.

"You don't have to do anything for my birthday," he reassured me. As he threw a piece of bread into the creek for the ducks.

"But I want to," I got up from the floor and he looked up at me, "Come on, I know the perfect place to go. It's not far from here either," I told him and dashed into the woods.

"Helen, wait up!" he called after as he tried to fallow me. I grinned and went even faster. I could hear him laughing behind me. We passed the through the underbrush and stopped at a large oak tree. On the tree was a tree house. It was old and falling to pieces, but I loved it all the same.

"I found this when I was eight. I come here when times get hard at home," I told him.

"It's amazing….." Whispered Harry.

"You're the first person I showed this too. You can use it if you want," I grinned and looked at him, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Lets go up!"

I followed his lead this time as he stepped on the latter. It seemed to take ages to get up there for the tree was quite large. He pulled himself on the opening where the door used to be then he helped me up.

The tree house made me feel at home. I had brought an assertions of my favorite things here. A sleeping bag lay at a corner with books scattered next to it. By the window across the sleeping back were candles and flashlights for light. At the other end of the room was an area for cooking with pots and pans. And then a large open space by the other window.

"Wow, Helen, it's amazing," he grinned.

"And it's all ours. No Dudley. No people. No problems," I grinned.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"My pleasure. And Happy Birthday," I went over to the kitchen area while he sat down on the sleeping bag. I made two cupcakes and stuck a small candle in his to celebrate his birthday.

_August 5__th_

I spent most of my days with Harry in the tree house. He tells me how horribly Dudley and his family treat him. One time they even made him live in a cellar! It adds to the distaste I have for Dudley.

Harry sometimes sleeps in the tree house when I don't spend the night there. It's not the safest place to sleep but he says he's got ways to protect himself.

He has an owl, which is weird because most boys don't. But I don't mind, he's not like most boys and Hedwig doesn't seem to have anything against me.

_August 13th_

Harry and I were up in the tree house until midnight. I was laying on my sleeping bag and staring though a little hole in the ceiling. The stars where quite bright tonight.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me with curious eyes.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me a story….." I sat up on my elbows. He raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of story?"

"Any kind will do," I told him, "I just want a story." Harry sat there for a minute thinking over what sort of story he should tell.

"I don't know any stories….." He said shyly.

"Of course you do! Come on, Harry. Just one story! Please!" I got up and sat down next to him. He looked at me for a moment and knew he would very well lose the battle.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story," he sighed.

He went on to tell me about a world hidden from ours. A world of magic, witches, wizards and evil dark Lords. He told me about a boy, James, who posed a threat to the Dark Lord so the Lord tried to kill him but the spell backfired. The boy was only a few months old. As he grew up, he always felt he didn't belong. Then on his eleventh birthday, a letter came for him. It said he had been except to a magic school. He was a wizard. Harry told me all about James antics and how everyone though he was going to save them from the Dark Lord, who was to come back to his thrown and rule over the magical and non-magical world.

By the end of the tale, I had fallen asleep next to him. He must have carried me to my sleeping bag and left. But the story still plays in my head.

_August 24__th_

I spend most of my days with Harry now. He'll be leaving to go to boarding school soon. I don't want him to go. If he has to, I want to come with. He promises to write.

I should probably start going out with my friends again. They think I'm ignoring them. And maybe I been neglecting them a little bit. Harry's been more open now and he tells me a lot more stories.

_August 31__st_

Today is my last day with Harry until he goes off to boarding school. I start school tomorrow as well. We had our good-byes today. They were in the tree house.

I didn't want to address the issue that he was leaving tomorrow. I could see he was sad too.

"You know, I'm going away tomorrow…." He mumbled.

"Yes, I do," I sat down next to him, "Do you really have to go, Harry? Is there any way for you to stay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have too, I'm sorry," he sighed. I said nothing more and dug my nose in my book. It must have been getting late because he eventually got up. I put my book down and raised my eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Dudley's….." he said. I sighed and got up. He stood by the door way and I stood next to him.

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed.

"I promised to write."

"But it won't be the same," I mumbled and looked down. I was caught off guard by what he did next. But all I knew is his lips were pressed against mine. It was a short kiss and when he pulled away he was blushing red. My eyes were wide in shock and I blinked a few times.

"Bye, Helen. I promise to write," and with that he left the tree house and left me standing there in shock.

_September 4__th_

Life is boring. My friends are boring. Dudley is a pain in the bum. He keeps telling asking me "Where's your boyfriend? Still crying over his pillow?"

It took all my will power not to punch him. I can't help but feel bad that Harry lives with him during break. I would have blown myself up after three days of living with Dudley.

_September 23__rd_

I got a letter from Harry today. It says he's got a new teacher and she's a real toad. She's already given him detention for speaking out of turn! How horrible! I already don't like her.

He also sent me a bunch of cool candy I've never seen. It tastes good too. Except for that one labeled "Every Flavored Beans." I got vomit flavored! Yuck!

_October 1__st_

It's the start of a new month but the same old boring things happen each day. I'm getting really tired of this.

October 17th

I was invited to a Halloween party at Veronica's. I think I'm going.

_October 23__rd_

Another letter from Harry. Looks like things at his school are getting worse. The toad of a teacher stole the headmasters job. Two of Harry's friends were true rebels and let fireworks off in the school. They were expelled, but it was the true work of anarchy. Everyone at the school praises them.

_October 31st_

Happy Halloween! I went to Veronica's Halloween party dressed as a wicked witch. Not very original, I know. But we're sort of tight on money these days.

The party was alright. There were a few idiots who tried to impress a bunch of girls in the bobbing for apples game but they ended up with apples on the floor instead of the mouth.

Veronica went all out with the decorations. There were fake spiders and candy everywhere. She had a fog machine inside a caldron when you got near the caldron, a hand would pop up. That scared a few people. It was fun.

_November 5__th_

I went walking in the park. It was dark outside and a very bad idea to go. I heard footsteps behind me and every time I turned around there was no one there.

I walked down to the pond and heard even more footsteps. I turned back and saw a man in a mask. He put his hand over my mouth and knocked me out. I woke up this morning in a strange cell with little light. I'm scared.

_November 7__th_

This place is horrible! It's like Harry's story.

Yesterday, I was taken from my cell to a man with snake like eyes and a harsh, high pitched voice. He called himself Lord Voldemort.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm am a giving and merciful Lord. I shall harm you, child," he let his fingers trace my cheek. His snake hissed something at him and he hissed back. It was as if they were speaking to each other.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"Me? I am a wizard more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"There are no such things as wizards. Magic doesn't exist!"

"Of course it exists! You humans are just to stupid to witness it!" he yelled. I jumped back in fear, "Let me demonstrate, my dear. Lucius……" a man with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked in a silky voice.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Lord Voldemort. The man he called Lucius squirmed around in pain. The Lord gave a high pitched laugh.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I yelled but he only kept laughing. Finally, he lifted his wand and the curse had stopped.

"Do you believe now?" he asked. I sat on the floor, speechless. It was impossible. Magic was not real!

_November 12__th_

I made the Lord angry. I won't do that again. He Crucio-ed me. I can't feel anything. My hands are numb. Now I know how the Death Eater--That's what they call his followers--Lucius felt when he was tortured. I'm pretty sure the next time I do something like that I'm going to be snake food.

Harry has to come and save me. He has too!

_November 18__th_

Harry's going to come save me. I know he is!

_November 23__rd_

I'm losing faith in Harry.

He's not coming to save me.

I have to face it now. I'm going to be stuck here forever.

_December 1__st_

Free at last! Free at last! Harry and his friends--other wizards I assume--stormed the cell. There must have been fighting because there were casualties. Harry found me and pulled me out. He took me to a broom stick and pulled me on. I was too weary to ask questions. I just let him take me anywhere.

_December 3rd_

I've been staying with a nice lady named Molly Weasley. She's fed me very well. She has a lot of kids who I'm beginning to tell apart.

Fred and George are the two twins that set off fireworks in the school

Ron is Harry's best mate.

Ginny is Ron's sister.

Percy is their older brother.

And there are two others I haven't met yet. Bill and Charlie.

The Order members--the Order is an underground group fighting against Lord Voldemort, is kind to me as well. Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf--I've never met a werewolf but he makes them look cool--is always kind and patient with me. He explains things to me that I don't understand about the magic world. And Tonks, she makes me laugh.

I don't think I want to go home.

_December 6__th_

I'm going home tomorrow. I've been missing for a while now. Remus has made up a story for why I was gone all this time. He says I mustn't tell anyone the truth.

_December 12__th_

I've been home for a while. After seeing all those things, how can I possibly live a normal life again? Harry's been around less and less. I think he thinks he's hurting me by being around but the truth is I need him now more than ever.

_December 22__nd_

He told me today what he has to do. He says it'll be painless. But I won't remember meeting him or anybody else. I'm not telling him I wrote everything down in this journal. I want to remember!

_December 24th _

He has to do it today. I'm not going to forget. REMEMBER HELEN. REMEMBER!

--

That was the last entry in the journal. I closed it and gazed outside. It can't be true. There isn't a thing like magic, is there? No, it's all just a part of my imagination. Just imagination.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Where had all these scars come from then? I put down the journal, grabbed my jacket, and left the room.

Going though twists and turns on the paved trail though the park. I finally found my way off the trial to the huge oak tree house.

Excitedly, I climbed up the stairs, nearly tripping on one when I heard a noise above that might tell me he was there. I pulled myself up and looked around.

My eyes lightened up as I saw him. He was standing there looking away from me and into the wilderness.

"Harry…." I breathed, it wasn't my imagination then. He turned around, eyes lit in surprise.

"You can't remember me, you shouldn't!" he scolded.

"Harry!" I yelled, more sure of myself this time. And I ran to him, kissing him. I broke the kiss after a moment or two, "I remember everything. I remember, I love you!"


End file.
